This is a revised application for a renewed Institutional National Research Service Award to support two- and three-year postdoctoral and one-year predoctoral Traineeships in Translational Developmental Neuroscience Research at the New York University Department of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry, aka Child Study Center (CSC) and the Nathan Kline Institute for Psychiatric Research (NKI) which have been configured for this express purpose. The new field of Translational Developmental Neuroscience will facilitate the integration of a wide range of disciplines to alleviate the lifelong burden of mental illness by focusing on the early developmental stages. Predoctoral trainees will be medical students who choose to extend their education by one year to conduct mentored Translational Developmental Neuroscience research working directly with the Program Director or the Co-Director in their labs. Post-doctoral trainees will be drawn from Child and Adolescent Psychiatry, Child Psychology, Pediatric Neurology, Developmental and Behavioral Pediatrics, Cognitive Neuroscience, Medical Physics, Systems Neuroscience, Neurophysiology, Applied Mathematics, and Computer Science. Available resources include expertise in pharmacological and psychosocial intervention and prevention trials, functional, structural and chemical neuroimaging, longitudinal studies, assessment of child/adolescent psychopathology, and affiliated faculties with expertise that extends from neurophysiology, basic developmental neuroscience to applied mathematics, biostatistics, biomedical engineering and biomedical physics. Research fellows work closely with two primary co-mentors to facilitate the development of independent translational research careers that will extend from the bench-to-bedside or from bedside-to-community. Trainees benefit from highly diverse patient populations at Bellevue Hospital Center, CSC, and the Rockland Children's Psychiatric Center. The overall goals of the program will continue to be to provide excellent research training focused on child mental health problems, and to advance trainees to productive academic research careers in the new discipline of Translational Developmental Neuroscience. RELEVANCE: Medicine is advancing rapidly in many areas, but the science of the brain continues to lag behind, especially when addressing the emotional and behavioral problems of children and adolescents. We propose to train a new type of scientist who will bring a wealth of perspectives to these important challenges by providing individualized mentoring to junior scientists who have completed their doctoral and clinical studies.